Niue
General Facts & History Niue is a very small island in the South Pacific Ocean with a population of 1190 mostly Polynesian citizens. It's located 2400 km North East of New Zealand with which Niue has voluntary diplomatic relations. Niue is referred to as "The Rock" of Polynesia and is located in a triangle bounded by the Cook Islands, Tonga and Samoa. All Niueans have New Zealand citizenship, and 70% of the population of Niue speaks the Niuean language. Niue's free association is recognized by the UN and the state participates as an independent member of UNESCO and the WHO. Niue has island-wide free WiFi for Niuean residents. Niue has been populated since about 900 AD when it was first settled by Polynesians. It does not appear that any further populations arrived until the Tongans in the 16th century. The first Europeans to arrive in Niue were led by James Cook in 1774, who after being refused permission to land on the island three times referred to Niue as "Savage Island". It would take two more centuries before the island regained its original name of Niue, which roughly translates to "Behold the coconut". Niue was nonetheless home to European settlers since 1849 and these settlers brought with them Christianity which spread among the Niuean people. Niue began forging diplomatic relations with Queen Victoria by requesting voluntary association and protection in 1889 in a letter from the chiefs of Niue, but the Cook Islanders wanted to overtake Niue and requested in 1900 to annex the island. Some of the Niuean chiefs objected to annexation, but in 1901 a short-lived protectorate was formed by an order of protection which included in the bounds of its coordinates the island of Niue. Niue gained self government through a referendum in 1974 in which the population could elect independence, self-government or to remain a New Zealand territory. The outcome of the vote led to the establishment of Niue's constitution and establishing its first premier. Its capital was established as Alofi, the south of which was nearly wiped out when Cyclone Heta struck and extensively damaged the island in 2004 killing two Niueans. Government Niue has a constitutional government in which it places executive authorities in the Queen of New Zealand and the Governor General of New Zealand, but daily sovereignty is placed on the Niue Cabinet of Ministers, which has a premier and three additional ministers. Niue's Legislative Assembly comprises 20 members including the four ministers. Each of Niue's 14 villages elects a representative of its constituency with the remaining six members being democratically elected by the whole of Niue's population. Registering to vote is compulsory for all Niue born citizens, and eligibility for voting applies to all New Zealand citizens who have been resident in Niue for three months. Geography & Climate Economy & Technology Culture & Sports Links from Voat NEWS Niue watching climate change as it affects freshwater availability on small islandshttps://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/979701 Diplomacy Niue seeks to establish diplomatic relation with Tuvalu to secure fresh water sources https://voat.co/v/modernpowers/comments/979774 NEWS Niue has completed a hotel extension and seeks to draw conferences to our island! https://voat.co/v/modernpowers/comments/1029791 NEWS Five Pacific islands lost to rising seas as climate change hits. Niue concerned for the island's future https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/1030764